I Promise - a wicked one shot and drabble collection
by rusticsky
Summary: I am going to be writing some one shots and drabbles! TBH they might be a lot of Glinda one shots. I love Glinda too much haha. (MUSIC VERSE)
1. I Promise (Oneshot)

**Hi! Here's a Wicked one shot that takes place the morning after the dance at the ballroom. It mainly focuses on Galinda trying to destroy her jealousy, and focusing on being kind. It's easy for me to write because believe it or not I have gone through sorta what Galinda has, but it ultimately ended up with me hating the person even more.**

I rubbed my eyes, the early morning getting to me. Yaaawwnnnn… I saw Elphaba in her bed across the room and roll my eyes. She was laying with her face in her pillow and her arms flung on the bed. And I thought I was the sleeper-inner. I guess Elphaba was pretty nice, for a greenie. Oh come on Galinda! You have to get over your frustratiociousness. She's clearly a nice kid. Just, different. I got up and looked in the mirror. Oh look at her! She hates putting on even lip gloss!

Anger filled me as I stomped over to put on my light blue robe. That girl had problems that I would never understand. She had such a major issue that made her antipopular and seen as disgusting. Unlike me, who was perfect, and as popular as they come.

Come on Galinda. Be nice. You have to be if you're ever going to get along. I grabbed my hairbrush and fixed my messy blonde hair, but thoughts still raced through my head. How will I ever like that girl? She'll drag me down. She might've gotten me into that sorcery class, but she still poses as a threat. And what if Fiyero starts to like her instead of me? His eye was definitely on her an awful lot. I started to apply makeup. I heard snoring. Well, Elphaba surely was heard.

"Shut up," I murmured as I put on eyeliner. Putting on makeup was a great distraction from the terrors of life.

I guess I'll just have to be nice. Maybe I'll actually like her.

Timeskip to right after For Good

I closed my eyes, Elphie couldn't do this! I couldn't let this happen to her! Those guards would kill her! But she's right, in a way, she couldn't let the terror reign on. She meant for me to defeat Madame Morrible and the Wizard, for me to rule Oz. My hands fidgeted in my lap, my eyes tightened so hard. Stress filled me. Any second now I'd hear a scream.

"Oh Elphie..." I mutter, "promise you'll be there with me."

I could've sworn I heard a faint, "I promise."

That's right before it was followed by a long scream. My heart pumped so quickly, my breaths short and fast. That was Elphaba. Tears flooded down my face, in a steady stream. No! She couldn't be dead! I carefully got up and stormed to the curtain and tugged it over, running to her remains. No. It really did happen. I held her hat to my face and bawled into it. My cries were heard by Madame Morrible and the Wizard, who rushed to my side.

"She's dead," I mumbled through my tears, "Elphie's dead." I heard a gasp.

"What's that…" the Wizard was pointing to Elphaba's mother's bottle of green elixir. Why was that there?

"It was Elphaba's mother's," I explained, "it meant so much to poor Elphaba, it was all she had left of her."

"Oh my god…" gasped the Wizard, "it can't be, I'm Elphaba's father!" Wow. A lot had happened but I never saw that one coming. And so I hugged the Wizard, despite what he had done.

"And oh, Madame Morrible?" I wiped the snot from my nose, "prepare yourself. Guards! Take her away!" And so Madame Morrible was taken away to prison. The Wizard went off to think, and I… well that's where I am. Lost in thought, crying myself to sleep every night. Goodnight, Elphie. My eyes close before I fall asleep, my pillow tearstained.

"Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but because I knew you I have been changed for good." - Wicked

 **Sorry about that heartbreaker! Gosh I almost cried while writing it believe it or not. Anyway, I'm in a musical right now so my writing might not make much progress.**


	2. Celebrate (Oneshot)

**Hey! This is NHW and I'm back!**

 **Here's a quick thing I did during class today, a bit of editing done when I copied it down on the computer. Enjoy!**

5 years ago, I, Glinda Upland (of the Upper Uplands) watched my best friend Elphaba agonisingly get melted by a teenage girl. 5 years ago, the distance between good and evil grew even more blurred. The people I'd once seen as good had wicked intentions, and a poor "wicked" witch was the only one to see it.

Standing there as Oz's only leader, everything seemed wrong. I was at a microphone. I'd done this four times, I could surely do it again. A tear nearly dribbled down my cheek, so I wiped my face, and held in the pain and confusion.

"Citizens of Oz," I shakily said, but loudly, "5 years ago today, Dorothy Gale killed the ruthless Wicked Witches." _Nessarose and Elphaba Thropp,_ I thought. Two innocent sisters. "We celebrate this, but we must take into account that-" I was about to clear their names, I realized, not hiding the truth. The promise, though, the one I had made five years ago today to Elphaba, echoed through my head.

" _Glin, promise you won't try to clear my name," Elphaba said, so much pain swallowing her voice. I clutched the book Elphaba had given me, holding back tears._

" _I promise," I reluctantly said. "Oh, Elphie…" Elphaba's face crumbled like a Ozbucks cookie._

" _You were my only friend," Elphaba solemnly smiled, a tear tumbling down gracefully._

" _And I've had so many…" I mumbled, and noticed Elphaba cry-laughing. "But only one that mattered." Standing there, before Elphaba, so weak, knowing what was to be done, I couldn't help but scream internally. I gazed into her eyes, and we sang. We sang until we heard footsteps._

" _You have to hide! No one can know you were here!" Elphaba said, grabbing a sheet and hanging it. I sat down, the Grimmerie beside me, tucked away in the shadows. A silhouette. A scream._ Oh, Elphie… _I thought to myself, and flung back the curtain. The hat sat alone, so I picked it up._

" _Miss Glinda?" Chistery handed me a small green bottle. Clutching the two objects I sobbed._ Oh Goodness' sake! I had to tell them. But I couldn't break my promise. Not one I made with Elphie.

"-wickedness is an interesting term," I continued. Screw the promise! "Elphaba, the wicked witch, was born into an abused life. Her father blamed her for her sister, the Wicked Witch of the East, Nessarose's, disability. Then the two went to Shiz University. Madame Morrible took Elphaba in as her apprentice, and made Elphaba my roomate. We loathed each other." I couldn't help but smile. "I gave her the infamous hat she wore, and she requested I study magic with her in response to my kindness.

"That's how we got over our hatred and became best friends. But our goat professor, Dr. Dillamond, was fired, and that's where the trouble began. Elphaba and Madame Morrible were off to see the Wizard, and Elphaba invited me to go with them. So we went to the Emerald City. Once we arrived, the Wizard asked Elphaba to read a spell and make a monkey fly. Only it didn't float. It grew wings! So Elphaba fled, because they were going to use her, and they were hurting the animals. Elphaba was then announced as the Wicked Witch by the cruel Madame Morrible. Elphaba only had the best intentions for Oz, and I am here to say, that the Wicked Witch of the West," I bit my lip, "was innocent."

Gasps filled the audience, and I could see the people below beginning conversations.

"As for her sister, Nessarose, the reason she keep the Munchkins crowded in Munchkinland and forbidden to leave was to keep her caretaker and the man she loved Biq- er, Boq there, because Boq didn't really love poor Nessa," I explained, "I'm very sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I had to promise Elphie- Elphaba, that I wouldn't clear her name. But time has passed, and I have thought about this for a long time now. I thought it was the right thing." Angry yells taunted me. Backlashing? I told them the truth!

"Miss Glinda, if you might wrap it up…" a guard nervously said into my ear.

"So I am afraid I cannot celebrate with you," I announced, "adéu."

I hurried away from the balcony, fleeing into the palace. But a familiar face greeted me, one I hadn't seen for so long. It was one never to be forgotten, it had such a lasting effect on me. A good one.

"Elphie."

 **Please review!**

 **Note: If there are more messy parts note that I was trying to dodge being seen writing by my actually wicked Language Arts teacher**


	3. I'm Not That Girl Reprise Song Drabble

**A Song Drabble Thing I made in literally 5 minutes**

 _Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart._

 _There's a girl I know. He loves her so._

 _I'm not that girl._

Watching them I felt horrible. The way he looked at her, the way he protected her- he'd never been like that to me. But then again, he'd never loved me. I was just some girl who happened to be cute, and adorable, and popular. I'd loved him immediately, but she had fought with him from the start. No weeping, I just felt empty. He loved her and I could never have that with him. I remembered all the boys who had had hopeless crushes on me, I'd ignored them. A hopeless crush, and who'da thunk it would happen to me.


	4. Morning Routine (Oneshot)

**Hey! It's NHW here with another oneshot!  
In this Elphie is trying to get Galinda ready for school.**

 **Enjoy!**

As the alarm blared in Elphaba's ears, she quickly realized that it was time to get up. She had class in two hours. Elphaba only needed about ten minutes to get herself together for school, but when it came to her roommate Galinda… it literally sometimes took a full two hours. It didn't bother Elphaba. She enjoyed the mornings, they were pretty easy and the only difficulty was getting Galinda to wake up and moving. It made Elphaba literally have to make about five cups of hot chocolate and a cup of tea for herself.

So Elphaba, like every day, got out of bed and changed out of her black nightgown. She put on a robe, and walked to the small kitchen (as it was a private suite) to pull out the chocolate. She melted it herself over the stove, every morning, and mixed it into warm milk. Elphaba was sure to get a pot of water on the stove so she could have her tea. While the water was starting to boil, and there was the unmistakable shrill sound of boiling, she could hear groans from Galinda's bed.

"Could you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep!" Galinda growled from the bed.

"It's time to wake up Glin," Elphaba said softly, turning the heat off of the stove. She poured the tea. But Galinda only rolled over. "There's hot chocolate."

"OK," Galinda mopley said, and got out of bed zombily. She sat down on the floor. Elphaba had to rip the sleep mask from Galinda's face. Elphaba grabbed the hot chocolate and handed it to Galinda. She laughed as Galinda slowly sipped the hot chocolate. Her eyes opened. That was progress. Elphaba fetched her tea and sipped it slowly, but it still needed a bit of a wait. If only Madame Morrible had taught her a spell for that!

"Ok, Glin, what do you wanna wear today?"

"PINK," was what Elphaba could make out. Well, if it was a normal person it would be easy to find the perfect outfit. But Galinda had literally a million pink outfits.

"Which one, Glin?"

"Unicorn," Galinda had a creepy smile like she was in another world and planning Oz's destruction. Elphaba was creeped out. But Elphaba knew what Galinda meant by unicorn. Her pink uniform was hanging up perfectly, with a nice beret (Galinda liked berets). So she took it out of the closet and laid it on Galinda's bed. "Another cup Elphie." So Elphaba took Galinda's cup and filled it with more hot chocolate. Galinda at least was functioning. She got up, and sipped her hot chocolate, but tripped over a training wand she'd recently pretended to lose, and the hot chocolate spilled all over Elphaba's bed's blanket. She gasped, suddenly wide awake. "Oh my Oz! Elphie! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Elphaba quickly moved over, and closed her eyes, "na mu nauhn…" The blanket was clean immediately with no signs of hot chocolate. "See?" The rest of the morning moved along smoothly, until it was about time to head to class. Elphaba still couldn't get rid of a tangle in Galinda's hair (Galinda had asked her for help, and it had been thirty minutes!)

"Glin, you might need to cut it out," Elphaba said.

"No!" Galinda whined, "I am not cutting my hair! Not today at least! Surely you can use a spell."

"Magic can't fix everything you know," Elphaba said, firmly tugging. Finally, it started to smooth out, "that a bit better?" Galinda sighed in happiness. "Now, we should really get to class." And the two headed to class, giggling and laughing over the morning's curiosities.


	5. School Play (Oneshot)

**Here's another oneshot! This is all for the day, I only had about one period to even write a little bit BUT I wasn't able to get anything done. So here's something I wrote at home, without any interruptions.**

 **Also, it's my distraction from the horrible waiting for a cast list. I'm waiting for the Shrek cast list and DYING inside.**

 **Finally, here it is!**

When Elphaba and Galinda happen to go to the same theatre academy as kids, things get interesting when they are both going for the same role.

The minute thirteen year old Galinda Upland saw the advertisement for a theatre school in the Upper Uplands, she couldn't decline such an amazing offer to a school that focused on one of her favorite hobbies. So Galinda packed a couple of bags (filled with the cutest outfits for a cute girl!) and hugged her parents goodbye, hopping in a carriage to the academy.

Elphaba Thropp, as talented as she was (and as green), was not so excited to have her father shipping her away to some school in Gillikin country. She couldn't leave her wheelchair bound sister alone, not when she counted on her for a lot of things. So she packed up a small case, and took the train.

But the minute they arrived, they both knew one thing. Their school year would be interesting.

Elphaba was immediately noticed, pointed, and laughed at. She had become used to it, most people didn't know any better. But she still had the right to be offended and annoyed. So she rolled her eyes and moved to her private room (no one was willing to share so the headmaster made some adjustments).

Galinda was too immediately noticed, but it involved a lot of squealing, reuniting, and hugging. All of Galinda's friends had gone a year earlier, but Galinda had stayed behind (she didn't know what the school was for). Galinda, after a firm hour of happiness, moved into her private suite.

But the two girls paths wouldn't cross until the next morning…

When Elphaba arrived at class, she pulled out a nice ink pen and pressed it against the paper. It was perfectly filled, and Elphaba drew a smiley face. This was music class, and Elphaba had a bit of experience. She had played piano to please Nessa, her sister, a few years back.

Galinda had taken a seat a few minutes after the spinach entered the room, and unfortunately the artichoke sat next to her. She moved her poofy pink pen as far away from Elphaba as possible.

"Uh… hello," Elphaba said softly, copying down something on the board. Galinda's eyes were focused on the board as she messily copied down the words. She was ignoring Elphaba, and Elphaba did not like that. So Elphaba nudged Galinda, and Galinda flinched, realizing the green girl had touched her.

"Eww! Get your green hands off me!" Galinda squealed, scrunching her nose, "I don't want a walking vegetable-" she paused, trying to find a word, "Touching. Me." Elphaba was very offended, even small sentences occasionally penetrated the shield she had built up over thirteen years. She felt weak. Galinda eyed Elphaba, filled with disgust, and got back to her work.

"Class," the teacher said, "we are having auditions for the musical after class. You should have been alerted of this, but if you haven't, you must sing your favorite song from Legally Gillikin, the musical. Class dismissed."

"Auditions?" Elphaba blurted out, confused.

Of course, Galinda knew exactly what and when they were, and she was going for the main character, Belle Emeralds. "Of course, just sing anything. I'm going for Belle Emeralds. You should go for Margaret, she's the villain. Some makeup and we can probably block out the green."

Elphaba was furious, "Alright, I'll go for Belle Emeralds. It's on."

So Galinda nailed her audition. And so did Elphaba. The next day in class, the callback list was posted.

"I'm up against Elphaba Thropp for Belle?" Galinda angrily squealed. Elphaba had on a proud smirk. Galinda gazed at Elphaba, just gleaming with fury. Elphaba was also up for Margaret and Galinda up for Lexi, the blonde member of the greek chorus1.

At callbacks, Elphaba failed at Belle, and so did Galinda. But they rocked the callbacks for the other roles. So when the cast list was posted, Galinda got the role of Lexi and Elphaba got Margaret.

"I guess it's an okay role," Galinda said to her friends, shrugging.

So after the show, the two split ways and forgot about each other, never to remember their collision again. Not even at a faithful meeting at Shiz University, where they were able to once more meet, but this time put aside their differences and become best friends.

1: A tribute to Annaleigh Ashford, my favorite Glinda, who was Margot in the OBC of Legally Blonde


	6. For Good (Oneshot)

**Inspiration from She Said, He Said Doctor Who Prequel, but also credit for the idea to one of my best friends who I'll call D for privacy purposes on here. The Elphaba to my Galinda 3 love you girl**

 **Elphaba**

Glinda Upland. How can I begin to describe what I think about Glinda Upland? Well, glitter and pink. Lots of pink though she does like blue. But, if I really get into detail, I'd like to think of her as a dumb blonde. A sweet, dumb blonde. When I first met her, she was the gossip of Shiz, and we were forced to room. But… as time passed, she accepted me, and I realized… Oh, well I mustn't say it. It's stupid. But then again, Glinda was the most wonderful thing to ever find its way into my life. And now its gone. Glinda was so sweet, so fun to hang out with, so kind. We grew to be such good friends, despite a dispute after I "took" Fiyero. The last time I saw her, my heart broke. It's hard to believe I may never see that smile again.

 **Glinda**

Oh, Elphie. My best friend. My "enemy," the Wicked Witch. True, many might've seen her as the biggest freak in all of Shiz University. They might've found it weird that I was her friend. But Elphaba Thropp changed me in so many ways, and I will never forget her kindness. She stole Fiyero, true, but he loved her. Fiyero never really loved me. Elphaba was called Wicked, and for that I will never forgive Madame Morrible. Elphaba just was able to see past the smoke and mirrors. She gave me the darn Grimmerie, despite knowing I wouldn't be able to read it for years. And I still can't. The twinkle in her brown eyes as we hugged for the final time. I didn't want to let go. If only time could've stopped around us, Dorothy never coming, the Wizard not being cruel to those animals… we could've both lived normal lives. And then she melted. I cried for days on end, poor Elphie. Maybe, maybe I loved her. As a friend or even more. I guess I'll never know.

 **This is all for tonight, I've been busy watching Enchanted and at art class.**


	7. Mind Swap (Oneshot)

**Hi! Sorry for not posting a oneshot yesterday, I had zero time whatsoever. So here's a pretty cute one, my mom gave me the idea!**

 **Enjoy!**

Elphaba needed work, that was for sure. From her simple, disgusting dress to her hideodous glasses, she wasn't the most popular. Her green skin really made her a freak. So it was up to me to attempt to fix that. I'd done makeovers before but none of them had been this difficult. So I sat across from Elphaba's bed, and began to have a bit of a fashion pep talk.

"Okay Elphie, is it alright if I call you Elphie?"

"It's a bit perky," Elphaba said, disgust plastered on her face.

"And you can call me… Galin-"

All of a sudden, it seemed like I had moved in space. I was across from… me. I squealed in the sudden fright. "Galinda?" I blurted out, to… uh…. me.

"Elphaba?" Me (but not me) said.

"No, I'm Galinda," I replied, and that's when I did something stupid. I looked down. My arms were emerald green. My hair was a slick black, and I wore glasses? And I was wearing the, (as mentioned before), gross dress. "WHAT THE EV!?" Me had on a really confused look, one that I would say BREATHED Galinda.

"And I'm Elphaba," Me (?) said. Wait a second. That cabbage was in MY body? Well, I guess I was in the cabbage's body. But why?

"Uh, this is strange," I replied to break the silence. Elphaba-me snorted.

"I think magic is the word," Elphaba-me said. Magic? I think weird is a better word. There was an awkward minute long silence, before Elphaba spoke up. "We should probably see Madame Morrible."

"Good idea," I agreed, and so the two of us walked out of the room and down the hall to Nessa and Madame Morrible's room. I knocked quickly, and I heard groans.

"Go away!"

"Madame Morrible, its Galinda and Elphaba and we have a bit of a problem," Elphaba replied, "and it needs to be fixed right away."

"I'm sorry but I will not help you late at night unless its an emergency!"

"IT IS AN EMERGENCY!" Elphaba and I said simultaneously.

"Alright, what happened?"

"Elphaba and I switched bodies," I said, really confusifiedly. I looked at Elphaba, unsure of what was about to happen. So Madame Morrible opened the door in a robe. She looked us over.

"You two have magic. I'll let you figure it out. But as a hint, look on page 623 of your 'Magic Messups' guide Elphaba," Madame Morrible first looked at me but looked at Elphaba once she (probably) realized. She slammed the door without saying goodnight.

"Well that went well," Elphaba said, losing all hope. I felt terrible.

"DON'TFEELBADELPHIEWE'LLFIXITNOWCOMEON," I said while dragging her back to the dorm room. Elphaba pulled out her fat textbook and started flipping through the pages. They were pretty dusty, and the page numbers were tiny.

"623… 623… AHA! Page 623!" Elphaba finally pointed to a page number. I skimmed over the page quickly. Simple Mind Swaps. I walked over to Elphie and the book and started to read.

 _Simple Mind Swaps_

 _On a rare full Oz moon, two people somewhere in Oz are chosen to swap bodies until sunrise. The catch is, they might not return to their bodies if the two do not meet during the night. Those who already knew each other too many not return if they do not recite the spell below perfectly._

I didn't even try to read the spell. Elphaba began reciting it, and suddenly we both started floating in the air. I gasped, as Elphaba grew near me. Soon we were actually touching. That's when everything went black.

"Galinda, wake up," Elphaba's voice filled my ears, "we have class."

"I don't wanna wake up," I groaned, "I was having the weirdest dream but I liked it…"

"Glin, that wasn't a dream," Elphaba said softly, "it really happened." At that, I jumped out of bed. I had gone to sleep in my pink poofy dress. But I was me again. I smiled largely.

"You did it Elphie!" So I ran over and gave Elphie a big and awkward hug.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Elphaba laughed and returned the hug.

"You're amazing," I replied in the middle of the hug. She really is. As we got ready for class, I noticed Elphaba was wearing a flower. "Oh Elphie, let me show me how to toss your hair." I did the signature Galinda toss. Elphie and I walked out of the room with a smile that morning, knowing everything had been fixed and nothing bad could ruin our bliss.

 **Sorry it was so short, but I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Finally Home (Celebrate Oneshot Sequel)

**Sequel to Celebrate Oneshot**

 **Sorry for not updating for a while! I've been a bit busy.**

"Glinda, come with me," Elphaba said, offering the broom to me, "think of what we could do together. Unlimited, together we're unlimited, together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been. Glinda! Dreams the way we've planned them." I smiled, getting pulled into Elphaba's idea.

"If we work in tandem," I sang in response.

"There's no fight we cannot win. Just you and I! Defying Gravity! With you and I, Defying Gravity!"

"They'll never bring us down," Elphaba sang, as I grabbed onto the broom. But hesitantly, I thought of what position I'd be in. "Well, are you coming?"

"I hope you're happy," I miserably sang, "now that you're choosing this."

"I hope it brings you bliss," Elphaba replied.

"I really hope you get it, and that you won't regret it," we sang together, "I hope you're happy in the end! I hope you're happy, my friend…" And that's when guards stormed in, Elphaba fleeing, and them taking hold of me.

"Let me go!" I yelled in anger.

"She's not the one you want! It's me! IT'S MEEEEEE!" and so Elphaba began to float, the guards dropping me. The rest of it passed in a blur, me too hurt to say anything, except for a weak I hope you're happy.

"Elphie," I breathed, with a loss for words. This was Elphaba Thropp, the green witch, in the flesh and blood. Elphaba gasped, and ran towards me, enclosing me in a hug.

"Glinda," she replied. I couldn't help but cry, hearing her voice again, the one I thought long gone. How had Elphaba survived? Dorothy melted her, after all. Or did she? If this really was Elphaba, she had some explaining to do. I let her go and looked up into her eyes.

"I can't believe it," I said softly, "that you're here with me again." Elphaba smiled, bittersweetly.

"I've missed you so much," Elphaba hugged me again, and I rubbed my eyes before returning it. I could hardly resist hugging her, it was like being at home. She had been my best friend for years.

"How?" I murmured softly up into her ear.

"All in good time, Glin," she said quietly, "all will be explained with time."

"If you aren't dead, what really happened back at Kiamo Ko?" I said, my eyes with almost fear.

"Like I said, I'll let you know in a bit Glin. Alone," Elphaba said, squeezing me really tightly. I closed my eyes, but realized quickly that we were being yelled at and that Elphaba had let go.

"Lockdown! The palace is on lockdown!" a woman named Jillian screamed, one of the highest guards in the palace. I opened my eyes and suddenly grew alert.

"Secure the doors, have guards at windows. What's happening?" I said, reminding Jillian of lockdown protocol. Jillian looked so nervous, sweat dripping down her forehead like melting ice.

"Protesting, and a angry mob," Jillian said.

"That quickly?" Elphaba was shocked, clearly. I wanted to hide behind Elphaba, but I knew that I was the official there. I had to take charge of the situation, right?

"It doesn't matter. Elphie, let's go to the Wizard's old quarters. No one would think to go there," I said, thinking on my feet. And so the two of us fled the hall, Jillian following closely behind, sword in hand. It wasn't long behind we reached the Wizard's grand room, dust and cobwebs covering it.

"Shut the door and lock it, I'll be outside," Jillian said, before going outside. And so with a wave of her hand Elphaba shut and locked it, a firm click letting us know it was done.

"I'll get a protection spell up too," Elphaba said, and began chanting some strange words. Once Elphaba was finished, the room was surrounded in a dark green forceshield.

"Elphaba, your explaining is due right now," I said, eying her as she walked to the Wizard's old chair. Elphaba avoided eye contact, but did open her mouth to speak.

"Fiyero and I… he survived, and during the magic it was all an illusion. I escaped through a trapdoor. We almost left Oz… but I had to say goodbye," Elphaba said. I had to smile. She didn't forget me.

"Elphaba, we can rule Oz, together," I said, but Elphaba was still depressed.

"They'll never accept-"

"They will with time," I said, and Elphaba smiled softly, just enough to say that she knew it would never happen. "Let's go announce it now." I put aside the angry mob, and just let my joy and happiness for my friend's return takeover.

"The wicked witch is back for good."


	9. Tin (Oneshot)

**Only around 400 for this chapter because I wrote it at school, but enjoy!**

I opened my eyes to the darkness, and a bell ringing out through the silence of the night. I rolled my eyes and realized I was still in my uniform. I didn't worry about how messy my hair was, I just stuck on a wool cap.

"Coming, Madame," I gloomily called. I walked into Nessa's room and saw her sitting in her chair, reading. If I didn't know any better I'd call her beautiful. She sipped her tea calmly.

"Sit with me, Boq," Nessa said softly. I reluctantly sat down in a chair as far from Nessa as possible. Nessa had me trapped, quite literally, here in Munchkinland. She was a delicate girl with useless legs, but her fair skin made her look so beautiful normally. I knew she once had a kind heart, but she trapped all of us here. My heart never laid with her.

"Madame, would you-"

"Boq, don't call me that."

"Sorry, Madame…"

"Boq!" Nessa's words were loud, as if she was commanding me. I closed my eyes and slowly breathed in, before looking at Nessa.  
"I have to go," I stormed off, ignoring Nessa's calls. I ran to my quarters and grabbed a gun. What had to be done had to be done. I would free the Munchkinlanders, and I'd be free to go see Glinda. I had to prevent her from marrying Fiyero. I loved her and she had to know. I laid their until I had an excited call from Nessa.

"Boq! Boq!" Nessa called. I held my gun and walked quickly to find Nessa _standing up_ by her bell. Standing. If she could walk… that meant I didn't need to stay!

"Look Boq!" she happily said.

"That means I can leave!" I exclaimed, but my gaze wandered to a certain green witch. "Be gone Wicked Witch!"

"Boq, it's me Elphaba!"

"Don't you see? She's as wicked as you! None of us munchkins are free to leave!"

"To keep _you_ here!"

"So now I must go to the Emerald City. I've heard Glinda is engaged to Fiyero, and you know my heart has always laid with her," and with those words, I began to walk out, but was stopped. Something was shrinking… inside me, disappearing by the second. My heart. Pain burst through me, overwhelming me and making me dizzy. "My heart! Its… shrinking!" I collapsed into Nessa's chair and blacked out. I woke up to Nessa gazing over me. A shrill scream came from Nessarose.

"What is it?" I attempted to get up, but all I heard was a squeak of metal. I looked down, and cussed inside. What in the name of Lurline…

"It was Elphaba, Boq! It was Elphaba!"

Tin, I was made of tin. Fury took over my mind. No heart, and made of tin. For once I was glad I was heartless, I'd be heartless killing her.

 **Anyway, I may post something tomorrow too if I feel like writing. Maybe even one tonight if I finish up some homework.**


	10. St Emerald's Day (Oneshot)

**Sorry it's a bit late! I've been really busy but I found some time to write this (while watching Kristen Chenoweth on Glee, I'm finally watching it!)**

"HAPPY ST. ELPHIE'S DAY!" I squealed into a sleeping Elphaba's ear. For some reason I was up before her? But after all, it was a holiday and I loved festivating. Elphaba groaned and threw a pillow over her head.

"It's a Sunday, Glin, also known as the one day I can sleep," Elphaba groaned. My smile faltered. I was up at seven a.m. on a SUNDAY? This was bad, oh dear this was bad. I NEEDED SLEEP AND WE ALL KNEW IT.

"A SUNDAY?" I SCREAMED VERY LOUDLY. OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP. Sleeeeeeeeeppppppp.

The word was music to my ears, but I was already fully dressed in my green spirit wear. I couldn't go back now, no way. IT WAS TIME TO PUT ASIDE OUR WORRIES, AND CELEBRATE!

So I jumped on Elphaba's bed until she finally got up.

"Galinda, ALRIGHT ALREADY! I get it, it's time to get up!" Elphaba slowly got out of the bed, and threw on a simple black robe. "Are we going on a field trip to the Emerald City or something?" Elphaba eyed my outfit carefully.

"No silly! It's St. Emerald's Day!" I replied happily, "remember? The day we honor the man who founded the Emerald City?" Elphaba took a minute to process the information, then she nodded.

"Ooooookkay, so why did you have to wake me up?" Elphaba growled, "its not like it's that important."

"It's a day for green! And I wanted to show you that I'm totally supportive!" I cheerily said. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Okay, then happy St. Emerald's day."

"Nope. St. Elphie's Day," I corrected, with a smile, "now let's celebrate."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Pre-Thank Goodness Oneshot

**I call this just the PRE-THANK GOODNESS oneshot. I am creative.**

 **Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I HAVE NO TIME LATELY.**

"Glinda, are you sure you want to present to the crowd? You look awfully down," said the Wizard. Glinda avoided eye contact, and uneasily nodded. Not too long ago, Glinda's best friend was decreed "wicked" and fled the land as a fugitive. Glinda had almost gone with her, but Glinda couldn't resist fame, and she certainly did _not_ want to be a fugitive. So she stayed, and didn't want to call her bestie wicked.

"I'll be fine," Glinda uneasily replied. She had an hour to prepare. _Then the party!_ She squealed inside, but nervousness filled her. Did Fiyero really love her? The past month, he never seemed interested in Glinda, just in finding Elphaba, the "Wicked Witch." Glinda knew Fiyero and Elphaba were never good friends… or… or were they? Glinda was so uncertain, but she wanted to be with Fiyero. He was cute, kind, and she could be smarter than him. That was a [plus. And, after today, he'd really be hers. _I hope,_ Glinda thought, _Oh, Fiyero,_ she shunned the thought, but knew it to be true, _doesn't love me._ Glinda hated the idea, but could definitely find evidence of it.

"So, Elphaba Thropp's wicked and I'm now Oz's public figure," Glinda awkward said to herself, "why Elphie might as well be a murderer. She's different, sure, but wicked?" _Elphie, oohhhhh Elphie…_ Glinda didn't dare think of what could be happening to Elphaba. So Glinda walked away from the Wizard to the Palace Restrooms, the one that was open to all staff. She had expected it to be empty (so she could give herself a pep talk) but Madame Morrible was fixing her makeup inside. Glinda wished she hadn't seen that.

"Glinda! Oh dear, aren't you excited?"

"Thrillified. Um, I came to give myself a little pep talk, but I can-"

"No, one, I shall leave. I understand that you need privacy," and with that Madame Morrible began to clean up.

"Thank you Madame," Glinda said, sitting down on the couch that was inside the restroom (she'd always questioned its purpose). Once Madame Morrible left, Glinda looked at herself in the mirror. She was perfect, the magic sparkles delicately laid on her skin like emerald snowflakes. "I can't believe this is really happening…" She smiled, but still couldn't get her mind off of Elphaba. Elphaba was still out there and definitely wasn't safe. _I need to listen to some music._ Glinda, distressed, moved out of the bathroom and found her bedroom which had a grand piano inside. She sat down, and played for about half an hour. It was such a good way to get her mind off of the crap that her life was.

It wasn't long until she knew she had to go out to the balcony and speak to the crowd. Glinda's breaths were short and nervous, that was for sure. _Elphie, I'm so sorry…_ she thought dreadingly as she walked onto the balcony. _This should never have happened. You should've been here._ Glinda immediately realized something. _Elphie won't be at the wedding._ She screamed in her head, a mix of anger and fright. But Glinda continued with her fake smile, and was ready.

"You ready dear?" Fiyero asked her.

"Ready as always, hun."


	12. The Doll (Drabble)

**The long awaited update!**

 **This is inspired by Eponine and Cosette's relationship.**

"Mommy can I _please_ get the doll?" a small blonde with curly hair said, looking up at her mother. She pointed to a china doll in the window, a beautiful one.

"Okay, Galinda! Calm down!" the mother said, with a smile, "let's go in the shop." The two walked into the shop, and were greeted by a tall, bald man at the checkout.

"Welcome to Munchkinland Toy Emporium, I'm Frax. How can I help you?" the man said politely to Galinda's mother.

"The doll in the window, for my daughter Galinda," the woman said. Frax looked to his right.

"Elphaba, get the doll!" he yelled. A small, cloaked figure came, with a doll in hand. Galinda could only see the small girl's hands, and they were horrific. They were… green.

"Daddy, why can't I have a doll?" the little girl, Elphaba, said to Frax.

"You know why, Elphaba. Now give the nice girl her doll!" the man scolded. Elphaba handed Galinda the doll, and Galinda uneasily smiled, hugging the doll and moving a bit closer to her mother. While the two adults discussed the payment, Galinda eyed the green girl nervously.

"You can take off the cloak, you know. I know you're green," Galinda said softly.

"I can't. My father bans it. If I show any part of my face, he'll whip me."

"That's terrible! And why don't you have a doll too, if your father owns the shop?"

"My sister does, Nessarose. But he says I don't deserve to have a doll."

"That's mean!"

"Galinda, sweetie, come on."

"Okay. Bye, Elphaba!"

"Bye Galinda."

Elphaba looked at Galinda and her mother as they walked away. What might've been… if her mother was alive. If Elphaba wasn't green.

What might've been.


	13. Fear (drabble)

My name is Elphaba Thropp. I'm thirteen years old. I'm the eldest daughter of the governor of Munchkinland. Yet he never speaks of me in public.

I've been forced to hide my face for years. If I made an appearance in public, beside Frax, with my face shown, things never ended well for me. So I had to pretend to be an ordinary girl. Things never went my way. My skin is green. My sister is crippled. My mother died. And people always beat me, tease me, for my skin. I've never been treated right.

My father made the decision to send me off to the mountains, to be a worker for a mine. The journey was rough, I went on horseback. I arrived in three days.

A rugged, sketchy looking man led my horse away to the "stable," saying that I could take him when I'd finished my work. He gave me a hard helmet and showed me a line of people, carrying and passing buckets of water up from the mine. Everyone gasped when I arrived. Not only was I a young girl, but I had green skin. They clearly were a bit surprised.

"What? Why does everyone always hate me?" I angrily said. "I'm normal! Does the color of your skin matter that much?" The workers looked down, any possible way to look away from me they'd take. As someone handed me the water, I ran out to put it down.

That's when I realized. People weren't just discriminating against me, they were afraid. And that fear caused hate.

 **I call this drabble, I HAVE NO IDEAS.**


End file.
